godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/GE: Sacrifice of Tomorrow - Penultimate Chapter
GE: Sacrifice of Tomorrow - Penultimate Chapter Beoblade and Maxwell had finally triggered and finded a huge clue of where Arthur is. Yuu and Alisa, both were there alongside Patrick and a weird team. The place was completely destroyed and signs of struggle with blood, possibly this group got handle Arthur for some brief time Beoblade: So? Patrick: Luckly, they managed to pierce Arthur, really good job and got a damage on him but he scaped. Beoblade: (Patrick allowed it...?) Beoblade: HOW?!!? Yuu: He got to ran away, severly injured, in the north but we still dont know with he changed places, there are 3 positions he might went, we need to find him before it's too late. Beoblade was wandering a lot but hten a girl appeared infront of them, Beoblade, maxwell and Patrick was thinking she was just a inutile but when Beoblade saw her. Nanako: We need a strategy, we can do it! Me, Vina, Gabriel and Lyrr go to a selected area, Yuu, Alisa and Patrick go to the middle one and you go with Maxwell in 2 very close locations. Beoblade: Nanako... Nanako: yes? Beoblade when stared at Nanako, just saw her dead corpse and how many times he had to kill her, he was feeling guilty but cant say it to her. "nothing, it sounds a good plain, let's go" - Beoblade said, everyonenodded and departed with their God Arcs, Maxwell for some time was with Beoblade and decided to say. Maxwell: You are prepared to do it? Beoblade: Do what? Maxwell: Kill Arthur. Maxwell: we both know where he is, in your direction, he will run to my direction maybe but you will be the first one to face him, I must know if you are prepared. Beoblade: I.. can handle.... I already killed him before, I already battled against him before, I can do it again.. Maxwell: Dont think the contrary, I want your death but not that way, I can kill him for you. Maxwell got quiet since he admited a little that dont wanna Beoblade's death, Beoblade altough didnt heard it and was just wandering the battle. Beoblade: Maxwell... Beoblade: I am old... old as hell, maybe Arthur can win, I cant use Last Overdrive without losing some part of me, but you can do it. Watch the battle, with I almost die, get my God Arc, it will allow you to have all my powers. Maxwell: Your powers huh. Maxwell: I can accept, but still, be cautious. I dont wanna tribute anything of me. Beoblade: Will do. Beoblade and Maxwell decided to walk again after the conversation, there was really odd griefs coming in the direction, as closer they get, the worse the smel is, Beoblade understanded, it was an dead corpse smell, possibly caused by Arthur. Maxwell: Good luck. Beoblade and Maxwell entered the room, Arthur was hurt, possibly he walked to their area after fighting someone but there was dead God Eaters and Aragamis corpses over the place. Maxwell went back to his area and Beoblade was alone to fight him for some time. Beoblade: Arthur... Arthur: BEO!! Beoblade: Shall I really kill you? Arthur: There... arent no other way... We must... fight...! Beoblade: Goodbye, old friend, hope you liker your next life. Beoblade: WhiteStoke! Arthur got his Arm up, in a huge power, almost a aura has appeared through it, it was the Aura inside the 5 Doors. Hoho, your Rival has finally waken his true power, I'll help you just a little, Beo-kun Beoblade's God Arc vanished as white roses surrounding him, letal ones who came to be Slicing Swords, but with Nehilas assistence, Beoblade got dual God Arcs and got prepared to kill Arthur, a Black and Red mask, with the volts of Last Overdrive appeared on Beoblade's face, so as a armor appeared on his Gauntlets and legs, his body was with tons of Swords around the Corners, making difficult to Arthur. Arthur altough came to be even more stronger compared to the last time, both understanded that this moment was the death of both. (To be continued... in Final Chapter) Category:Blog posts